


The Lightning Fantastic

by Amaurotine Clytie (amaurotineclytie)



Series: Immortal Instants [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaurotineclytie/pseuds/Amaurotine%20Clytie
Summary: I don't even know, it's fairly standard vagueporn. I just liked the idea of Nabriales being gentle-- the sort of person who Creates tiny delicate insects and does not inadvertently crush anything.This might be more Nabriales/Lahabrea than the other way around, though any control here is directed inward.
Relationships: Lahabrea/Nabriales (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: Immortal Instants [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892917
Kudos: 6





	The Lightning Fantastic

Even in his work, Nabriales was gentle. In his passion, just so.

Lahabrea tensed, anticipating touch; it had been so long since he had paused to be tender in his sweeping wildfire of change. He had occasion to be gentle but rarely, these days; and with himself, never.

Yet Nabriales was nothing but; even his support, his adjustments, all so careful and lithe, tingles tripping down Lahabrea's body. Every movement, every hold, every act appreciatively restrained, as if handling a treasure that could actually break.

He _was_ such a small thing now, though he lay sprawled in more space than Lahabrea bothered to inhabit. Precious and faint, this feather-light echo of what he had once been. But he had always behaved this way, had he not? This was no weakness, but the strength of restraint that Nabriales had long since mastered ere his lover had met him for the first time, this diligent and total care for every motion.

Care yet confidence born of a certainty that mistakes would never be allowed to stand unaltered, he moved by unguided nature in his best moments, all precision and reflexivity and the intention of One who loved them both. 

It was a measure of control, but further, a measure of prediction. He did not guide or even suggest; he merely arrived where he needed to be, prepared to catch Lahabrea's insistent motion, to guide and prolong the aftereffect of each little shock. Every fingertip electric, awakening pleasure through his lover's whole body with a powerful thrill unmatched by the desperate pressure with which Lahabrea chased him down, clasped his aether fiercely, enkindling their spirits in a riotous blaze even as their bodies twined teasingly in needful embrace.

Yet he was no prey to be hunted, though Lahabrea chased, oh how he chased. Nabriales' affectionate touches danced sprightly, for there was always more to awaken, more to remind this borrowed body's cells of pleasures long forgotten, unknown rites once formed in paradise. 

Had it been so long since Lahabrea felt this delicate sensation? No matter-- there was much to wake regardless; this body knew not real love till it tasted of its new possessor, and when returned, its newfound sensitivity would perhaps delight its true owner. As Lahabrea delighted in each anticipated, but not yet known, thrill of tenderness.

The outcome was dazzling-- a flurry of sensation, here, there, until it overwhelmed Lahabrea's borrowed body with more affection than his tender and swollen aetheric channels could conduct. He clutched Nabriales's soul in his own as he rocked back and forth with aching, mindless pleasure and fathomless love.

None but they knew, at this moment, that the Majestic's strength still concealed such unremitting gentleness, such a delicate and tender and deliberately harmless disposition. It was a truth revealed only to his shadowless lovers, too much for a mortal's trust. In the morning, he would again turn his charge to the devastating strike he was building for the Twelfth in silence.


End file.
